Field of the Invention
In the chlorination of ores to produce particular metal chlorides, lime often is used to initiate the precipitation of metal chloride chlorination by-products as hydrous metal oxides accompanied by calcium chloride formation. The hydrous metal oxides and calcium chloride solutions usually are disposed of as waste. The present invention comprises a method of recovering said calcium chloride as well as hydrous metal oxides.